Cicatriz
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Todos tenemos una cicatriz que nos acompaña en la vida. Sherlock tiene la suya y John también, que sucede entonces cuando ambos las descubren?... Una traducción personal del fic "Scars". Pasen y lean


**Atención**

Este fanfic corresponde a una traducción personal de _**"Scars"**_ de la autora _**Hotarukun **_ quien amablemente me cedió el permiso para llevar a cabo este proyecto. _(__Thank you very much__for allowing me to__translate__your story!__)_

-Esta es la primera traducción de varias mas que tengo para este Fandom

**-Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece.**

-Es un Sherlock x John moderado

-La autora como yo pensamos que hay un interesante concepto a desarrollar en esta trama.

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

**Cicatriz**

John se quedó inmóvil en la parte superior de las escaleras. Aún tenía un pie dentro y otro fuera de la puertezuela de entrada. Su boca estaba ligeramente corvada, y sus ojos muy abiertos. Él aún estaba semi-consciente, del hecho de que Sherlock se hallaba profundamente inmerso en lo que él estaba mirando en la pared. Tanto así, que el detective ni siquiera había advertido la presencia de su compañero

Observó a Sherlock por segunda vez y en esta ocasión se dio cuenta:

ÉL no llevaba una camisa.

Su espalda estaba desnuda.

John no estaba muy seguro si su actitud se debía a un nuevo hábito que estaba adquiriendo o simplemente no se trataba más que de un poco de "sana" curiosidad. Aún así, se quedo viéndole en silencio. Contempló con detenimiento aquellos brazos delgados y fuertes con los que muchas veces le había visto saltar por los tejados como si fuera un loco, mientras perseguía a algún sospechoso. Respiro profundo y se atrevió a observar un poco mas abajo, donde yacía su caja torácica, la que a pesar de la distancia desde donde él se encontraba y con la poca luz de la habitación, se apreciaba lo suficientemente bien como para ver algún detalle. John pudo confirmar entonces sus sospechas al ver que Sherlock le había mentido todas las veces en que habían discutido por la frecuencia con la que el detective debía comer una comida decente.

El medico imitó el mismo ejercicio, sin embargo en esta ocasión centro su atención en la pálida y ancha espalda. Y en ese momento las vio.

Watson pensó que se trataba de su imaginación, se sintió ligeramente perturbado y movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro como intentando convencerse de que todo era un espejismo, para entonces examinarle de nuevo, sin embargo ahí estaba aún; Las marcas, cicatrices largas, débilmente extendidas como si fueran telas de araña incrustadas en la translucida piel.

Y fue en ese mismo momento, cuando John Watson se dio cuenta que Sherlock Holmes había sido golpeado en su niñez.

_-Sherlock-_

Pocas veces las heridas le habían impactado y esta resultaba ser una de esas pocas, Watson sentía como más de un sentimiento se arremolinaba en su corazón:

Calor, tristeza, confusión…

Y muchas preguntas sin respuestas aún…

Sin embargo, su cabeza también le traiciono en algún momento, haciendo que John repitiera a viva voz el nombre de su compañero de piso quien, al escucharle se dio la vuelta encarándolo de inmediato.

Sorpresa.

Shock.

Vergüenza.

Y disimular calma para parecer normal.

Todas esas emociones desfilaron con más claridad que nunca, en el rostro de Sherlock quien logro serenarse antes de hablar.

"Llegaste temprano a casa".- dijo como si nada

Dejó el lápiz que había estado sujetando y recogió su camisa, sosteniéndola frente a sí mismo como si se tratara de un escudo, conservándola entre su pecho desnudo y John, asegurándose de que se mantuviese el espacio entre ellos como una barrera de protección.

No obstante, el medico se percató de su actitud efusiva, por que sus movimientos eran rígidos, poco graciosos y dificultosos.

Con cuidado, John dejó caer la bolsa de las compras, sin mirar hacia el piso…

- _"Sherlock"- _le llamó

El detective automáticamente se tenso, levanto las manos posando sus largos dedos a ambos lados de su cabeza, hundiéndolos en su cabello oscuro, antecediendo las palabras que vendrían, intentando en vano bloquear a John.

_"Ya basta"- gruño_

"¿Basta de que?"

"Sé que me has visto. Y no quiero escucharlo."

John apretó sus puños con frustración ante la respuesta, mientras veía con impotencia como Sherlock a toda prisa se calzaba su camisa para luego a abotonarla.

Sin embargo Watson, haciendo uso de los movimientos propios de un soldado. De manera rápida le asió del brazo, haciéndole retroceder un paso o dos, captando su atención.

"No quieres _escuchar, ¿qué?"_ -Le preguntó a Sherlock, mientras su mirada se centraba en algún punto de la pared de enfrente, aun no era capaz de verle directamente al rostro.

Sherlock movió lentamente la cabeza y John pudo ver con el rabillo de su ojo aquella sonrisa sarcástica que le caracterizaba.

_"No_ hagas eso"- espetó John, quien se volvió hacia él con rabia y con la satisfacción de ver un momento de confusión romper la característica calma de Sherlock.

"Nada de esto es si quiera un poco divertido."

"... ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?"

"Porque que te estas riendo de cualquier pregunta seria que te hago, como siempre lo haces."

"Es por la sencilla razón de que insistes en preguntar", dijo Sherlock recatadamente, agachando la cabeza como lo hacía algunas veces cuando hablaba con John en serio.

"No estoy siendo compasivo, Sherlock" -le aviso adelantándose- "Tampoco es que quiera sumar esto a su lista de miedos."

Sherlock se deshizo del agarre de su compañero. Su rostro se volvió impasible, y su actitud fría, mientras caminó a lo largo del salón, girándose de cara a la pared, dejando a John a sus espaldas como antes.

El hombre alto suspiró, y la ira se disipo en su actual estado de exasperación para luego dar paso a la desilusión.

"Él nunca golpeó a Mycroft." –dijo de repente

Watson se congelo y se volvió lentamente a avanzando desde su sitio ubicado en la cocina. Trató de no respirar, para no hacer ruido y asustar a Sherlock en el camino. Vio a su amigo de vuelta con cuidado. La cabeza de Sherlock estaba inclinada hacia un lado, como si estuviera observando algo, pero John sabía que él estaba simplemente aferrándose a un recuerdo que había tratado de olvidar en mucho tiempo.

"Él utilizó una correa. Nunca el cinturón que llevaba puesto, sin embargo, eso siempre me pareció interesante..."

John dudó antes de dar un paso al frente, y luego otro. Se situó con cuidado al costado de la mesa ubicada a unos pies de Sherlock, y sintió aversión al no ser capaz de leer las expresiones del otro hombre. Debía reconocerlo, Sherlock le llevaba mucha ventaja.

Él ex militar se sorprendió cuando el detective apartó la mirada para verle un instante. Holmes abrió la boca, y aclaró la garganta antes de admitir:

"No me gusta recordarlo todo", reconoció en voz baja, clavando sus ojos en los de Watson.

El medico le dedico una sonrisa ligera. Se quitó la chaqueta, e hizo una pausa antes de pasear sus dedos por la pretina de su Jersey antes de quitárselo haciendo caso a la decisión firme en su cabeza

"... John?"

Sherlock preguntó con tono levemente alarmado, cuando sus ojos se hundieron directamente al hombro izquierdo de Jhon.

"Oh."

Fue un sonido pequeño y tranquilo e incluso tal vez comprensivo.

Sherlock se inclinó un poco, mirando el tejido destrozado y las marcas finas alrededor de ella. La cicatriz se veía muy roja e irritada.

"Horrible, ¿no?" Le preguntó John a la ligera.

Sherlock no respondió. Levantó la mano derecha hacia arriba, llegando a la altura del hombro del hombre más bajo, donde dejó correr con cautela sus dedos largos sobre la piel dañada. John tembló al sentir el contacto, pero no se distanció. El cirujano observó el rostro concentrado de Sherlock, los labios del detective apenas se movían al hablar.

"¿Otro médico del ejército no extrajo bien la bala de la herida?"

"No, él no era médico", respondió John, y el tono frío y la amargura en sus palabras hicieron que Sherlock formara una pausa.

Sherlock rastreo los bordes de las cicatrices con una expresión dura. Sabía que fueron hechos por la mano de alguien, alguien que había estado inestable y muy nervioso.

La idea de John sangrado, preso del más puro dolor, mientras un estúpido novato le instaba a calmarse, diciéndole que iba a estar bien. Le vino a su mente con desprecio.

El detective trago duro y deslizo su mano hasta el pliegue del cuello desnudo de John. Él no lo miró a los ojos, pero pudo escuchar su voz, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que se vieron.

"Está bien"

Sherlock volteo involuntariamente su mirada grisácea hacia el rostro de John. Este le estaba sonriendo tímidamente. "Todo va a estar bien".

Sherlock soltó una carcajada que amenazó en convertirse en sollozo, antes de callar de nuevo.

Y el silencio invadió la habitación

Holmes se inclinó en dirección hacia el otro hombre y apoyó su frente en la suya.

Unos brazos en seguida le acogieron, y Sherlock Holmes supo que las cicatrices eran el símbolo de su unión con John.

**Fin**

**Notas:**

Cuando hacia la traducción no pude evitar pensar en lo mucho que han sido maltratados algunos niños en su infancia para así forzarlos a convertirse en genios.

Es un tema interesante y que puede dar para mucho más.

Agradecimientos especiales a Silvia, amiga mía sabes que es muy importante para mí tu opinión en todo lo que escribo. Gracias por soportarme!

Ah la traducción no esta echa al pie de la letra, he tenido que varias algunos verbos y cambiar ciertas expresiones para que todo tomara mas sentido. Espero haya resultado.

Como siempre Gracias por leer y comentar!

Mucha suerte a todos


End file.
